rpworld123fandomcom-20200213-history
Espers (Ivalice)
"Beings of strange form and appearance made by the gods in ancient times. Favored with great strength and intellect, the Espers knew power far beyond that of men, but their power made them proud, and at length they sought to challenge the gods. Seeing this, the gods were angered and struck down their blessed children, and binding their souls and flesh with the Glyph of the Beast, they stole their freedom for all eternity. Now they are bound to live only when summoned by their Glyph, to serve whosoever called them forth." -Sage knowledge on the Espers https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=COG3R3Km-Zk (Esper battle theme) The Espers are powerful beings of Ivalice created by the Occuria. History "In vainglory they arose, shouting challenges at the Gods. But prevail they did not. Their doom it was to walk the Mist until time's end. A legend of the Nu Mou." Long ago, ancient Godlike beings called the Occuria created the entities which were called "Scions." There are 24 of them, each representing either a light or dark half of one of the astrological zodiac signs. They were made to aid in creating the things of the world, as well as to assist in governing the little lifeforms which sprang up from it. Proud of her power and status, and believing herself superior to her creators, the highest Scion, Ultima, rose up against the gods. Rallying the 11 Scions of darkness, she attacked her creators, but even with their combined force, the twelve Scions were defeated and banished to the darkest reaches of Ivalice. Sealed in the Mist, they could only walk among mortals if called by a summoner via their glyphs. They were then referred to as Espers. A thirteenth Scion, Zodiark, had no involvement in the attempted coup, but was bound by the Occuria just like the others, for fear of his immensely underestimated power. Throughout the history of Ivalice, the Espers have been sought by treasure hunters, lore seekers, heroes, and villains who would desire to claim their power. Only the strongest of these would prevail and earn the Esper's blessings; many have failed in the attempt, and died terrible deaths at the hands of the Espers. Scions of Light and Darkness Belias, the Gigas "Scion of darkness and guardian of the Holy Realm, made by the gods in opposition to the Transcendent Loghrif, scion of light. Called the Gigas for his appearance: man and monster fused as one. Considered a mistake upon his making, and receiving not his intended role, the Gigas challenged the gods and lost. Scorned by his masters, he found another: the Dynast-King, whose tomb he swore to protect for eternity." Belias the Gigas is the Fire elemental Esper of Ivalice. When one attempts to use Fire on it, it will not take damage, but will instead heal. As a Dark scion, it can summon undead to its aid in battle. While capable of casting Fire spells ranging from Fire to Firaga, its main attack is Plainflare, much like a higher-level Fire spell. Additionally, it can regularly open an Inferno Concurrence Spell. Belias resists damage from Axes and Hammers. Belias's ultimate attack is Hellfire. Twirling his staff, Belias summons a giant fireball. He then sets his staff ablaze, jumps high into the air and thrusts his staff into the earth, making the ground break apart. Fire and molten rock from the depths of hell spew out, burning everything in their path and damaging the enemy. Mateus, the Corrupt "Scion of darkness ruling and protecting those who live in the underworld, in opposition to Lahabrea the Abyssal Celebrant and scion of light. In the course of his rule, he submitted to avarice, and the darkness took his heart, transforming him until he was both evil and corrupt. Then in his cowardice did he bind a Goddess of the Demesne of Ice, and using her as a living shield, he challenged the gods. Defeated before their might, he fell screaming into the depths of hell, there to be imprisoned for eternity." Mateus the Corrupt is the Ice elemental Esper of Ivalice. When one attempts to use Blizzard on it, it will not take damage, but will instead heal. As a Dark scion, it can summon undead to its aid in battle. While capable of casting Ice spells ranging from Blizzard to Blizzaga, its main attack is Flash-Freeze, an Ice attack that acts as a higher-level Blizzard Spell. Occasionally, Mateus will use Cura and heal multiple party members. Additionally, it can regularly open a Whiteout Concurrence Spell. Mateus reduces the damage it takes in battle by using the goddess bound to it as a living shield. Mateus's ultimate attack is Frostwave. Mateus dives into a lake. After charging his trident, he launches the weapon towards the enemy. The force of the trident results in a column of water engulfing the opponent. The column freezes, and the immediate vicinity experiences a drastic decrease in temperature. The column begins to crack before the entire screen shatters. Adrammelech, the Wroth "Emperor among the scions, able to reduce to nothing aught he strikes with a single vengeful blow of his fist, created in opposition to Deudalephon the Benevolent, scion of light. Though he was made by the gods to quell the fiends that raged in the Otherworld, his immense strength and fearsome visage drew the fiends to his side, and turned him against his creators. Adrammelech rose to prominence in the Otherworld, whence he led a fiendish horde against the gods, but in the end, he was defeated." Adrammelech the Wroth is the Thunder elemental Esper of Ivalice. When one attempts to use Thunder on it, it will not take damage, but will instead heal. While capable of casting Lightning spells ranging from Thunder to Thundaga, its main attack is Flash Arc, a Lightning attack that is more akin to a powerful Thunder spell. As a Dark scion, it can summon undead to its aid in battle. Occasionally, Adrammelech will cast a high-level Curaga on one party member. Additionally, it can regularly open an Ark Blast Concurrence. Adrammelech's ultimate attack is Judgement Bolt. Spiraling upwards, in high-speed flight, Adrammelech suffuses his body with electrical energy. The clouds surrounding Adrammelech darken and he unleashes bolts of lightning from his body, sundering the ground around the enemy. A blast of lightning strikes the enemy, sending debris flying into the air. Zalera, the Death Seraph "Heretic scion who wrapped the world in dark energies, seeking to take the souls of all living things unto himself. Created in opposition to Emet-Selch, Angel of Truth, and scion of light. Originally tasked with the judging of men upon their deaths, his soul was tainted by the curses of those who raged against the heavens, and seizing one of the gods' servants, a shamaness, as a hostage, he rebelled against his creators. Even now, in defeat, he clutches the shamaness to him in his right arm, and with the aid of her death-wail does he summon the soul of darkness to do his bidding." Zalera the Death Seraph is the Death elemental Esper of Ivalice. When one tries to inflict Death spells upon it, it only makes Zalera more powerful, though it doesn't necessarily boost its health. However, Zalera is immune to all elements but Holy, which it absorbs for reduced damage. If one cannot defeat Zalera within 5 minutes, they are teleported outside the area and must start the battle all over again, as an undefeated Zalera recuperates all damage taken once the battle has ended. As a Dark scion, it can summon undead to its aid in battle. Zalera casts Death-related spells such as Kill and Death, though it does also use Shock and Holy. Additionally, it can regularly open a Reaper Concurrence,which is a power unique to it. Zalera's ultimate attack is Condemnation. Zalera warps the enemy to another world, and opens his right arm to reveal the shamaness who screams, calling a storm of dark clouds from which souls pour out and create twisters. Shemhazai, the Whisperer "Scion that is both horse and woman, wielding utter control over the souls that wander the underworld, in opposition to the Martyr Igeyorhm, scion of light. Though she once served the gods as a guardian, when Ultima announced her rebellion, Shemhazai went to her, whispering of the gods' hidden weaknesses. She then descended upon the land without leave of the gods, and taught men of destruction and evil. For this was she stricken down and bound." Shemhazai the Whisperer is the Soul elemental Esper of Ivalice. Shemhazai only has a few attacks, but each one can pack a serious amount of damage if one is not careful. As a Dark scion, it can summon undead to its aid in battle. Shemhazai's basic attack is Devour Soul, registered as a non-elemental type attack which deals damage calculated as the result of its current health, divided by a whole number randomly generated between 1-10. This means that as it takes damage, Shemhazai's attack will deal less damage. If one were to cast the Bubble spell on it, Shemhazai's attack can be boosted. Shemhazai's ultimate attack is Soul Purge. Shemhazai walks to the top of a cliff under the moonlight. She charges her guns, jumps off the cliff, shooting the enemies in range with pure soul energy. She lands near the enemies, and the soul energy that struck the enemies charges up into multiple explosions. Its damage can be calculated with the result of all damage dealt using the item Knot of Rust in battle, plus all damage dealt using the Devour Soul attack, divided by 3. Once cast, the damage counters are set to 0, requiring a build up of combos to make it more powerful again. The ultimate attack is not affected by the spell Reverse. It can potentially be the single most conventionally damaging attack from all the Espers, second only to Zeromus's ultimate attack. Level 2 Espers Hashmal, Bringer of Order "Scion set by the gods to wield and manipulate the laws of this world, and with holy power lead mankind to order. Created in opposition to Fandaniel the Protector, scion of light. Desiring to bring order to all things, he joined with Ultima in her battle against the gods. He gave his body to the Thousand-Years War, and when his strength was spent, down into the burning inferno he fell." Hashmal, Bringer of Order is the Earth elemental Esper of Ivalice. When one attempts to use Earth on it, it will take reduced damage. As a Dark scion, it can summon undead to its aid in battle. While capable of casting Earth spells ranging from Quake to Quakega, its main attack is Roxxor, an Earth attack that is a stronger version of the Earth spell. Additionally, it can regularly open a Cataclysm Concurrence. Hashmal's ultimate attack is Gaia's Wrath. Hashmal descends beneath the earth, landing on a rock amid magma. He draws power into himself and jumps, smashing back through the surface. His leap breaks the earth into enormous chunks, smashing the enemies in range and unleashing torrents of lava. Cúchulainn, the Impure "Scion created to rid the world of its impurities by swallowing them within himself, in opposition to Nabriales the Majestic, scion of light. The world, however, was more filled with impurity and corruption than even the gods dared imagine, and having swallowed it all, the once beautiful Cúchulainn was transformed into a hideous thing, a deity of filth, and so did he turn against his creators. Wherever his feet should fall, there all life withers to dust" Cúchulainn the Impure is the Poison elemental Esper of Ivalice. When one attempts to use Poison on it, it will either heal or take reduced damage at random. As a Dark scion, it can summon undead to its aid in battle. While capable of casting Poison spells ranging from Poison to Poisonga, as well as the Bio spells from Bio to Bioga, its main attack is Malaise, which functions like the Drain spell in that it transfers health from the opponent to Cúchulainn. Additionally, it can regularly open a Pestilence Concurrence, which is unique to it. It cannot receive the Bubble spell, whether cast by friend or foe. Also, it is the only Esper who's non-magic attacks are counted as normal instead of special. Cúchulainn's ultimate attack is Blight. Cúchulainn is transported to a forest. He gives a belly laugh, jumps into the air and a red tail with a stinger shoots out of his back and plants itself into the ground, pumping poison into the earth and damaging the enemy. Zeromus, the Condemner "Honoring the law more than any other, a scion of holy order and condemner of criminals. Created in opposition to Knight-Star Pashtarot, scion of light. He turns his deep, abiding hatred for those who break the law into living darkness, therein to plunge the guilty in fell judgment. Over time, he came to care less for upholding the law and more for condemnation, and so tainted by hate, he sought to condemn the gods themselves to death. Thus, did he earn the title "The Condemner," and thus did he fall from grace." Zeromus the Condemner is the Gravity elemental Esper of Ivalice. When one attempts to use Gravity on it, the fractional damage of the element will be reduced to an even smaller fraction. As a Dark scion, it can summon undead to its aid in battle. While capable of casting Gravity spells ranging from Gravity to Graviga, its main attack is Gravity Well, a fractional damage calculated as the result of Zeromus's maximum health, divided by its current health, multiplied by 2. Additionally, it can regularly open a Slingshot Concurrence, which is unique to it. Zeromus's ultimate attack is Big Bang. In a cosmic vortex, Zeromus flies erratically, stops, opening his shell, and charges a gravity spell on his stinger. Opening his claw, he siphons the energy into his palm, and launches it beyond the chunk of rock the enemy is suspended upon. It detonates at the horizon, sweeping outward and damaging all foes in range with crushing gravity. Damage is calculated as the result of Zeromus's maximum health, divided by its current health, multiplied by 5. Its damage technically has no conventional limit, and can be boosted by Bubble. This makes it potentially the single most powerful conventional attack performed by an Esper of Ivalice. Exodus, the Judge-Sal "Most ancient of the scions, created in opposition to Halmarut, the Arbiter, and scion of light. Tasked with keeping watch over the world, with the authority to judge the value of all things. As he watched, unseen, unknown, his attachment to the world dwindled and faded until it was as nothing. Fitting that he would desire to make the world, too, as nothing. Yet he fell in the war against the gods, and was thwarted, imprisoned in punishment for his heresy." Exodus the Judge-Sal is the Aether elemental Esper of Ivalice. However, this is a technical term, as none of Exodus's attacks count as elemental damage. As a Dark scion, it can summon undead to its aid in battle. Exodus's main attack is Comet, a non-elemental attack that deals damage randomly between 0 and Exodus's maximum health value. Additionally, it can regularly open a Starfall Concurrence, which is unique to it. Exodus's ultimate attack is Meteor. Exodus stands on a crystalline pinnacle and, charging two small meteorites, he launches them into the atmosphere. A giant meteorite plunges through the clouds and detonates above its target. Its damage is random. Level Three Famfrit, the Darkening Cloud "The hideous, darkly clouded form of Famfrit, scion in opposition to Holy Queen Emmerololth, scion of light, was anathema even to his creators. Thus, after a great battle, was he broken and sealed within armor laced with wards. The confines of his armor are void of light, so is he called the Darkening Cloud. Men fear the rain that falls from the black clouds that ooze from that giant ewer as a herald of chaos and waste." Famfrit the Darkening Cloud is the Water elemental Esper of Ivalice. When one attempts to use Water on it, it does not take damage, but will instead heal. While capable of casting Water spells ranging from Water to Waterga, its main attack is Briny Cannonade, a higher level Water spell. Additionally, it can regularly open a Torrent Concurrence. Famfrit's ultimate attack is Tsunami. In the middle of a maelstrom, Famfrit stands up against the rain. He swings the chain of his giant ewer like a sling. The ewer tips and spills the water over the enemies sending huge waves to strike all foes in range. Chaos, Walker of the Wheel "Tutelary deity of the sacred crystals fashioned by the gods at the time of the Great Making. Created in opposition to Mitron the Chastiser, scion of light. Upon entering the world of Man, he was enveloped in the turmoil rampant there. Lost, he died and was reborn countless times, a walker of life's wheel, eventually to rage against the gods that had so fated him. By sitting in meditation upon the Uneh Pedestal does he clear heart and mind until all that has order and reason and thought is made as nothing." Chaos Walker of the Wheel is the Wind elemental Esper of Ivalice. When one attempts to use Wind on it, it will not take damage, but will instead heal. As a Dark scion, it can summon undead to its aid in battle. While capable of casting Wind spells ranging from Aero to Aeroga, its main attack is Whirlwind, which resembles a stronger Wind spell and deals half the value of a target's total health as damage. Additionally, it can regularly open a Windburst Concurrence. Chaos's ultimate attack is Tornado. Chaos transports to the outer reaches of space. Four swords revolve around him while he gestures. The swords rise and spin closely together, then separate into a square pattern. A colorful, square-shaped crest appears, and each of the swords is driven into a corner of the crest. A light strikes Chaos from the air, and strong, swirling winds begin to blow around him, damaging all foes in range. Its damage is equal to 90% of the target's maximum health value. Ultima, the High Seraph "Masterpiece among the scions created by the gods, and the mastermind of the plot to rise against them. Prior to her betrayal, she was tasked with guiding souls to heaven and aiding in their reincarnation. Called the High Seraph for her angelic wings of glimmering gold, yet it was on wings of deepest black that the tainted angel Ultima rose against the gods. Since her fall, her heart is without light, and impossible to know." Ultima the High Seraph is the Holy elemental Esper of Ivalice. When one attempts to use Holy on it, it will not take damage, but will instead heal tremendously and boost its power. As a Dark scion, it can summon undead to its aid in battle. While capable of casting restoratives ranging from Cure to Curaga, as well as Holy spells such as Holy, and high-power attack spells like Flare, its main attack is Redemption, a much more powerful Holy attack. Additionally, it can regularly open a Luminescence Concurrence. Ultima's ultimate attack is Eschaton. Ultima flies into space and charges the cannon under her dress to blast all enemies with a ray of Holy-elemental light. This attack is rarely used, as it requires both the summoner's health as well as Ultima's to be in critical mode. Zodiark, Keeper of Precepts "Strongest of the scions created by the gods, they feared his growth, and so kept him a child. So indomitable is his strength that all things are by him twisted and pressed into oblivion. He alone fashions the laws governing all things, and administers punishment in place of the gods. So is he Keeper of Precepts, and his authority is absolute." Zodiark Keeper of Precepts is the Dark elemental Esper of Ivalice. When one attempts to use Dark on it, it will not take damage, but will instead heal tremendously and boost its power. As a Dark scion, it can summon undead to its aid in battle. Despite being known for its primary element of Darkness, Zodiark can also cast restoratives such as Curaga and Renew, Time spells such as Haste, Slow, and Stop, as well as other powerful spells such as Flare and Bio. Zodiark will regularly change its elemental type, making its weakness relatively unpredictable while also granting it the use of other elemental spells. While capable of casting Dark spells ranging from Dark to Darkga, its main attack is Banish Ray, a high-powered spell which will always deal instant death or destruction unless the target is immune to Dark elemental attacks. Additionally, it can regularly open a Black Hole Concurrence. Zodiark's ultimate attack is Final Eclipse. In an eclipse, Zodiark falls into a calm sea. An egg rises to the surface, and Zodiark hatches to reveal his second form, a serpent with vast, feathered wings. Folding his wings around his body, he draws energy from his surroundings and spreads his wings wide, filling them with power and obliterating his surroundings. As he flies off into space, with the energy of the eclipse charged in his body, Zodiark flies to the targeted enemy, and in a catastrophic explosion destroys the fabric of reality itself. Obtaining Espers must be defeated in battle to obtain them. Espers attack as soon as the party arrives in the area they reside in, and often players cannot leave until they defeat the Esper. The party member who has an Esper's license can summon it by expending a number of Mist Gauges. Summoning an Esper is similar to using a Quickening; the Lv1 Espers take one gauge to summon, whereas the Lv3 Espers take all three. Each summon lasts maximum of one minute and thirty seconds and ends when either the summoner or the Esper dies, or the Esper uses its ultimate move. The ultimate attacks are area-effect attacks and target the enemy with the highest maximum health. Espers' attacks never deal hit combos or critical hits. Espers can cast magicks even without MP, meaning the player can Syphon their MP freely. Espers are immune to almost all status ailments.